Epiphany of an Einstein
by sexikat729
Summary: The voice is back and crazier than ever. The sequal to Ulrich's Epiphany, but now Jeremy is missing and has to watch as his friends react, and Aelita worries. But will that be enough to get through his thick skull?
1. Back

_**If you haven't read Ulrich's Epiphany then this will be a little confuzzling. I don't own Code Lyoko. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Ugh what were am I?" Jeremy said sitting up in a dark place, every thing was fuzzy. It took him a second to realize he didn't have his glasses on. Reaching out a hand he felt to the cool hard ground until he came upon them. However his glasses did not help his predicament. The dark fuzz became dark greyness, oh joy. It was like a large room made of cement, except you couldn't really see where the walls were, it was like floating in greyness.

And all of a sudden a voice boomed, it seemed to be coming from everywhere. _**"Hello and welcome to my mind!"**_It said, it a loud, and yet young voice, it sounded slightly familiar, where from? But wait, what had it said, mind?

"Your mind!? What that's impossible!" It is scientifically impossible, and illogical for a being of matter, still of existence to be transported to a place of no physical proof nor capacity capability. In simple terms, a person cannot be in another person's mind.

**_"If it were then you wouldn't be here would you?" _**Dang, they had a point, Jeremy's mind was racing, there was only one logical explanation for this, only one thing that made sense. Xana.

"What are you planning Xana!?" Jeremy screaming, spinning wildly trying to locate some sort of glitch, a door, or window, something. He found none. That was bad.

**_"오마이갓!" _**Okay that was not English, it sounded Japanese, no something Asian,_**"Why do you guys always think its Xana, gosh it's insulting. No I am mightier than even Xana."** _Wait, you guys? What do they mean. That's not important right now.

"Right, so who are you?" If it wasn't Xana, and Jeremy still didn't believe it wasn't, then who could it possibly be that would kidnap him? Some one with that kind of power?

**_"It doesn't matter, but you will stay here until you have your epiphany..." _**The was a strange awkward silence and then the voice continued, some what happier, maybe even hysterically,**_ "Or you well die of starvation, whatever comes first." _**This person was insane, he had to stay calm, find out how to alert the others and get out of here.

"My epiphany? About what?"

**_"If I tell you it's not an epiphany, cha!" _**He really was dealing with a mental case.

"Alright, but how will I figure it out?" Silence, there was a slight murmur in the background, a beeping noise too. "Hello?!" What was going on.

**_"What sorry, I was talking to my friend Janet, she lost her wallet, again. It was in her purse, again." _**The voice babbled.

"What!?" What the heck were they talking about, who the heck was Janet, and more importantly what did that have to do with his kidnapping!?

_**"Oh right, back to business, watch the screen."**_Out of the grayness a white box slowly grew and expanded taking up a nonexistent wall. It showed something like a movie of his friends all in the factory. They were huddled together looking anxious. Odd was petting Kiwi a little too hard and Ulrich and Yumi held each others' hands tightly. But Jeremy's eyes went automatically and obviously, first to Aelita's face. Out of the three, not including Kiwi, her face was the most worried looking, the most pained. Even while worried Jeremy thought she looked beautiful. He shook the ridiculous thoughts out his head, Aelita was his best friend, his partner, nothing more, he needed to focus on the matter at hand.

Then the whole situation struck him ,how come he could see them? "You spy on me and my friends! What are you, some kind of perverted stalker!"

_**"NOOOO! FOR GOD'S SAKE NO! I AM NOT A PERVERT!"**_The voice sounded annoyed, angry, violent, and even a little crazy. There was several seconds as Jeremy listened to harsh, heavy, ragged breathing,

"Uh, sure, right. Watch the screen." Jeremy turned frightened now to watch what his friends were doing, now he was fearing for his life, and theirs as well.

**_"Oh yeah I'm back."_**The voice murmured sneakily, and then chuckled.

"What?" Jeremy asked suddenly looking up and around for the source of the voice.

**_"Shut up and watch the screen until you have your epiphany damn it!"_**The voice screamed becoming slightly hysterical again. He obediently turned back to the screen, not daring to let his eyes stray another moment.


	2. Ideas

"Where could he be? It's not like Jeremy to disappear like this." Aelita said worriedly. She was at the factory with Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd(along with Kiwi). It was 9:37 in the morning and they were all skipping class to attend to the matter at hand; The Missing Einstein. Earlier that day Aelita had knocked on Jeremy's door and there had been no reply. It was obvious then that something was terribly wrong because Jeremy was like totally O.C.D.(Obsessive Compulsive Disorder; this pretty much basically means that if every little thing isn't perfect he kinda goes crazy(times ten)), and therefore would have been going on with his perfect routine schedule which said that at that specific time(7:03 a.m.) he was supposed to be in the dining hall eating a breakfast of cereal, fruit, and juice. More specifically eating his twelfth bite of cheerios mixed with half a cup of milk, a banana not peeled yet, a glass of cranberry juice on a coaster(Jeremy's not the school's, those ones are in horrible condition) and two sixths of an orange placed at an angle on a paper napkin. So, yeah, now you understand the severity of his OCDness and why there must have been something terribly wrong for him not to answer the door. Finally Aelita plucked a bobby pin from her head and picked the lock, but even before the locked clicked and the door swung open to reveal the empty room Aelita knew Jeremy wouldn't be there. She whipped out her phone and tried calling him, his phone rang from his bedside table, the old rock song blasting loudly was silent upon Aelita's suddenly deaf ears. She text ed Ulrich, asking him to come immediately and then curled up on Jeremy's bed, her stomach churning into a painful knot, her head felt dizzy as a cold fist seemed to squeeze her lungs tighter and tighter until she couldn't breath. That's how Ulrich, Yumi and Odd found her, curled in a tight ball not breathing, face pale. And so that was their predicament, a missing Jeremy, and they needed information, a plan.

"This is like what happened with Ulrich, he just disappeared without a trace. Maybe it's the same person!" Yumi said suddenly after nearly two hours of dead end ideas. Aelita jerked upright from her slumped position. That's completely right! Ulrich had disappeared for two whole days two weeks ago. No one knew what had happened, he then turned up with no memory what so ever of his disappearance.

"Yeah! Well Ulrich, spill what happened to you two weeks ago." Odd said crossing his arms and staring at Ulrich.

"I told you it's fuzzy I just remember a voice and blackness." Ulrich replied holding his head in his hand, he was getting frustrated.

"Cheesy." Odd said sighing.

"Shut up Odd!" Ulrich growled, leaping from his feet and lunging at Odd, who was laughing.

"Settle down you two, arguing won't help us find Jeremy." Aelita cried and grabbed Odd's collar, thrusting him in Ulrich's now empty chair. Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand as well.

"Yeah Ulrich, listen to Princess." Odd said, still laughing.

"Shut up Odd." Aelita growled.

"Look guys I'm sorry I don't remember."

"Try Ulrich, you can do it." Yumi said squeezing his hand. Odd made kissing noises at them until Aelita slapped him on the back of his head.

Odd scowled at her, "Yeah, Ulrich, we gotta help Einstein!"

"Wait-" Ulric said suddenly, looking excited.

"What!?" Everyone was staring at him. Even Kiwi was unusually quiet.

"The voice, it said stuff about epiphanies."

"Epiphanies? What's that supposed to mean?" Odd asked slumping back in his seat. Like he cared about English class.

"I don't know, all I remember is that voice, but-" Ulrich trailed off thinking again.

"Hey! What!?"

"I remember I've heard that voice at school a lot, I never connected the two but now it fits"!

"Where have you heard it?! Where?!" Aelita said, her hopes were getting high, they would find Jeremy. They had to!

"Uh, I can't remember, but I'm sure if I heard her voice I'd know almost immediately."

"Her?" Yumi said suddenly, Ulrich didn't see the dark look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm positive it's a girl!" He said stupidly. Poor poor sap.

"Really?" Yumi said, cracking her knuckles.

"Uh... um, yeah." Ulrich noticed that, and began regretting his words earlier.

"So you spent over fifty straight hours alone with a random girl?" Yumi said angrily, fire blazing in her eyes.

Odd began laughing hysterically as Ulrich stuttered, "Well- I..." Aelita shook her head.

"Never mind." Yumi said coolly. Not good.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried, fearfully.

"I'll yell at you later, let's focus on finding Jeremy right now."

"Where's Odd and Kiwi?" Aelita asked looking around, she spotted them staring at one of the complicated computer machines. A look of complete concentration adorned Odd's face Aelita stood straighter, had Odd discovered something. After a moment Odd spoke.

"Ha, it makes funny beepy noises!" He exclaimed, Aelita nearly fell down.

"Arf!" Kiwi yelped happily his tail wagging. What had she been thinking, Odd complex, right!

"Odd!!" Yumi screeched, still pissed off at Ulrich.

"Oh yeah right!" Odd said dazed as he looked around at them.

"So-" Aelita continued.

"Ha, beep bop boop!" She heard from behind her.

"Odd!" They all screamed together.

"Sorry!"

* * *

**_"Wow, they are really idiots aren't they?" _**The voice exclaimed as the screen disappeared.

But Jeremy was deep in thought over what his friends had been talking about. "But wait! I bet you are the same person who kidnapped Ulrich!" He finally exclaimed.

He was stunned when the voice laughed and said in a happy voice,**_ "Maybe."_**

God, how old was this kid, five. But he went back to the matter at hand. "Why the hell would you do that?" He yelled.

**_"Language mister! I do not appreciate vulgarity in my mind!" _**The voice cried viciously, anger was obvious in her voice.

"What?!"

_**"Look will you just have your damn epiphany-"**_ She cried.

"Hey you just-' Jeremy started but the voice continued much louder, screams echoing throughout the grayness.

**_"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!! GOD, SWEARING AND RUDENESS WHAT KIND OF MOTHER DID YOU HAVE!? EVEN THAT PRETTY BOY ULRICH WASN'T THIS DIFFICULT!!" _**She said furiously, and then there was silence except for a quiet panting noise.

"Uh, oh sorry." Jeremy said quietly, afraid of what might happen if his kidnapper became to angry.

**_"Humph."_** The voice muttered, and then seemed to forget about it as she began to talk happily once more,**_ "Like I was saying, will just have your epiphany so you can get out of my mind and we can all go home and be happy."_**

"What's my epiphany?" Jeremy asked cautiously, still scared for his safety.

**_"All I can tell you is that it's the true feelings within your heart."_**

"Oh." Jeremy said, as if he had more to say.

There was a groan, and then the voice growled,**_ "What now!"_**

"Well it's just that I already know my heart's true feelings. I just never spoke them aloud." Jeremy blushed slightly, and looked down, adjusting his glasses, and then cleared his throat.

**_"Really!? Thank God! Well say it, tell me!" _**The voice cried happily, she was starting to make him go deaf.

"I'm in love with..." Jeremy trailed off.

**_"Yes?" _**The voice prodded, excitement obvious in her voice.

"Sissy." Jeremy finished boldly.

_**"Oh God why do you hate me so much?"**_


	3. Beans vs Beavers

Ulrich was walking down the now empty hallway. After their meeting at the factory had ended around 3 pm Yumi had headed home, and Aelita and Jeremy went out to eat. They had invited Ulrich, but he hadn't felt like it. Plus he needed to come up with an excuse for missing class today.

_"We can come up with one over sushi!" Odd said annoyed, Aelita was staring off into space, completely ignoring the conversation._

_"No, it's okay, I just feel like being on my own. I'll see you at the dorm later." Ulrich said and he waved as he started to walk off._

_"Of course since his beloved Yumi isn't coming, he doesn't want to come. Some loyalty." Odd whined._

_Ulrich laughed, "Sorry Odd! Next time I promise, just you, me, and a bucket load of candy! My treat!"_

_"Awesome!"_

And so here Ulrich was walking alone down the deserted hallways when he noticed something. Well more like someone. This someone was talking angrily into a cell phone. It was the absolute strangest conversation he'd ever heard, and he roomed with Odd!

"Look Mitch I don't care!" The girl screamed into the phone.

"What the?" That voice, he knew it, it was the epiphany voice, he was one hundred percent sure. He stalked closer to the girl. He recognized her, it was that Korean girl from his English class. Peti Kymm. She still hadn't noticed Ulrich's presence, she was to busy with her conversation on the phone. He began to listen, not to eaves drop obviously, he had to, it was necessary, this might be important to discovering Jeremy's whereabouts after all.

Ulrich heard her sigh. "No Mitch, Colorado is not a type of bean dip... Yes I know that you like beavers... It doesn't matter if you hate them, you cannot kill Lima beans... Because they're a vegetable Mitch!... I'm not calling you a weakling, I telling you it's impossible!... I'm sure if Lima beans could fight I bet you and the beavers would win, but Mitch Lima beans aren't alive... Fine Mitch you go ahead and ask Harry... No I don't know Hogwarts's number... Because I don't Mitch... Look I gotta go, adiós.. No Mitch that wasn't Japanese that was Spanish... Okay... Okay... Yeah... Love you too."

Peti closed the phone shut and sighed. Ulrich walked forward, "Your little brother?" He asked, thinking it was her five year old brother, or something like that.

"What!" Peti looked up alert, and relaxed when she saw Ulrich, but it took her a moment to answer him, "What who? Oh Mitch, he's, my boyfriend." She said looking far off into the distance.

Ulrich coughed, he was stunned, that kid sounded like a total idiot, "Your boyfriend, but from what I heard he has an IQ of like 15. He thought Lima beans could fight for God's sake!" This was unbelievable, Peti was smart, and she had that guy for a boyfriend.

"Well his IQ is about 10 actually" Ulrich gaped, and Peti glared at him, "But there's more to him than his IQ pretty boy!" _Pretty boy?_ She had called him that when she had kidnapped him, that was her no doubting it now.

"Right" Ulrich looked at her, "Like what."

"Trust me" Peti said, she was dead serious.

Ulrich regretted his earlier words, maybe this Mitch guy had a heart of gold or something, "Fine, why do you go out with him then" He said a little shakily.

"Well he's really hot" Peti said dreamily.

"What! That's it!" Ulrich stared at her.

"Yeah pretty much" She said unabashed. This is the girl who kidnaps people tp help them realize their true loves! She's dating a total idiot because he's hot!

"Wow so you're the epiphany girl" Ulrich muttered, though he meant to think it.

"Unique name." Peti said laughing and then her phone started to ring.

''Hey I'm not done yet!" Ulrich shouted as she flipped open her phone.

"In bed" She said smiling then turned her attention to the phone, "Hey sexy" hse said happily. Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Of course I miss you baby... Really... OoOoO... Aw I missed that... Later sweetness... Yah love you." She laughed and clicked the phone shut again.

"Your boyfriend" Ulrich muttered angrily. She was getting him really frustrated.

"No my girlfriend," She said and walked away.

"What the hell!?"


	4. Arson and Aelita

"I don't get what your problem is!" Jeremy screamed for the millionth time. For the past ten minutes since he'd made his declaration the voice had gone a rampage. A flurry of sharp fast words flowing harshly through out the greyness and the worst part was that none of them were in English. Finally in an angered voice she said something he understood.

**_"You are an idiot aren't you?" _**The voice snarled. Then a couple other foreign mutters.

"Why am I still here!?" Jeremy finally cried impatiently.

_**"Oh Buddha why do you challenge my will power?"**_ Was the only response.

"What are you talking about? What will?" Jeremy just couldn't follow this insane maniacal freak of nature.

**_"The will not to kill you, so shut the heck up!" _**Jeremy was silent for a moment his mouth hanging open in a perfect 'O'. Finally he recovered.

"What!" Was his wonderfully ingenious comeback. And it started a whole new flow of very colorful words.

_**"God! Even pretty boy wasn't this (beep) difficult, he (beep) was with his dream girl by the (beep) third chapter! This is the (beep) fourth! And he's not even that (beep) (beep) (beep) smart! (beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beeeeep)"**_(A/N. Due to language not suitable for some of the younger readers some words have been beeped out.) The voice went on and on cursing and speaking utter nonsense and gibberish.

Jeremy was once again awestruck, "What about that whole 'No Volgarity' rule?" The voice didn't even seem to notice his comment but kept right on going, "Hey!" Jeremy cried as it began to mock him.

_**"In love with Sissi! That's rich!"**_

**"I think we should burn things!"** Said a deep booming voice, definitely not that of the original voice. Two voices, Jeremy thought to himself, that's just great. Twice the fun.

**"Yeah yeah!" **Okay maybe he was just going crazy, he thought he heard another voice, high and breathy, with a Jamaican accent. He was going insane.

"What the hell was that!?" He cried.

**_"Oh that was _Susie_ and_ Toto_"_** The voice answered casually like it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

"Who?" Jeremy asked dumbfounded.

_**"The voices in my head that tell me to do stuff, usually burn things." **_The voice replied as if it were completely natural to have voices in your head telling you to burn things.

Dumbfounded once again Jeremy screamed hysterically. "What!? You are a mental case!" He was going to die here, he just knew it. This person was nuts.

**"BURN!!"** The deep voice screamed.

**"YAYS!! Let's burn stuff!" **Said the Jamaican one happily.

**_"Shut up Susie!"_** The regular voice yelled impatiently.

**"Don't talk to her like that, burn!"** Jeremy was beginning to get confused, his head started to spin, he had to get out of here.

**_"You too Toto. I'm not in the mood. It's your love of burning things that got me expelled from the last three schools."_** Okay now he was getting nervous, what were they going to do to him, roast him like a pig?!

**"Hey, that janitor at St. Marvin's had it coming, and burning that bus at Kaleb's was Susie's idea! The RES was for threatening that teacher, remember, something about decapitation and the Sahara." **Okay WHAT!? Jeremy thought.

**_"Oh yeah, she gave me a B for spelling antidisestablishmentterianism wrong. I wasn't completely serious. Jeez you say one threat-_****_"_**

**"And send six threatening letters, and put fake blood in her desk,"** He had to get out of here, this person was dangerous, Jeremy was scared stiff.

**_"And then the FBI is involved. They overreacted." _**What if she hunted him down later, and murdered him? What would his parents think?! And Aelita, she'd be heart broken.

**"That one was all you!" **Wait, Jeremy thought confused, Aelita? Where had that come from? He was just messed up right now, that's why his heart was pounding, not the thought of Aelita.

"Okay! Just shut up!" He finally screamed cutting into the on going argument. "Please just tell me why I'm still here!"

"_**Isn't it obvious!" **_The voice said agitatedly. Jeremy fumed.

"NO!! I told you I love Sissi!" He snarled. Why wasn't that getting through their thick head!?

**_"Why?" _**The voice asked simply, dumbfounded again, Jeremy replied stupidly.

"Cause she's purty. Ha ha." He turned bright red at his own idiocy.

**_"What?"_** The voice asked mockingly, slight laughter could be heard.

"Because I do, so why am I still here?!" Jeremy said hurriedly and embarrassed.

**"Cause you need to bur-"** The deep voice, Toto, cried maniacally.

**_"Don't say it!" _**The voice yelled violently, cutting him off, Jeremy sighed and shook his head, insane, he thought.

**"Bur-"**

**_"I swear if you say it so help me..." _**The voice threatened cutting Toto off once again, anger was obvious, and white hot fury seemed to boil around Jeremy, but he ignored it, it wasn't real anyway.

**"Fine"**

_**"Good"**_

**"Burn things." **Toto cried triumphantly, cackling hysterically and victoriously.

**_"TOTO!!" _**Screamed the voice angrily, the two syllables echoing throughout the greyness.

**"Tee Hee!"**

"Hello?!" Jeremy cried, impatiently, trying to regain their attention, he was the one being held captive after all!

**_"Right because you don't love Sissi you freaking idiot!"_** The voice, said in a scolding tone, equivalent to that of a teacher talking harshly to a particularly stupid student, Jeremy was getting pissed off, she was treating him like an idiot.

"What!? Yeah I do!" He screamed back irritatedly, this person had no idea what they were talking about, they were insane! If Aelita were here- WAIT! Why was he thinking about Aelita? Well he missed her- Whoa what? They were just pals, friends, nothing going on there, Jeremy shook his head, all this extreme craziness must be getting to him. He was trying to clear his thoughts when the other voice cut in.

**"No you love-"** The high voice of Susie cried before the regular one interrupted her angrily.

**_"No Susie, if you tell him he'll never have an epiphany."_** The voice hissed at her, even though Jeremy could hear her just fine.

**"Oopsies sorry!" **Susie giggled, Jeremy rolled his eyes. He was definitely going to get out of here soon. It was only a matter of time before the cops discovered this whole kidnapping charade. It's not like he was really in this kid's mind, that was insanity, which isn't that surprising considering what he knew about her so far. But still it was impossible, this was most likely, grey paint, and mirrors gotten out of a magicians book of illusions. Any genius scientist could figure that out, and that's exactly what Jeremy planned to do. It wouldn't take him long. He would get out of here in no time.

"Just what exactly are you planning on making me do?" Jeremy yelled growing infuriatingly impatient.

**_"Same as always. Watch the screen." _**And the giant white rectangular screen appeared before him showing his friends in the cafeteria, staring at a blank faced Aelita worriedly.

* * *

"Aelita." Yumi said shaking her shoulder gently.

"Aelita!" Ulrich cried waving his hand in front of her face, but he got no response. Aelita was lost in her own deep thoughts of a particular blond haired Einstein.

"HEY! PRINCESS!! EARTH TO PRINCESS!!" Odd yelled shaking Aelita forcefully, snapping her out of her mind.

"What?" She said groggily glancing around at them dazed. "Were you talking to me?"

"No, we were talking to Sissi." Odd said sarcastically as Sissi happened to pass by.

"You called?" She asked fluttering her eyes at Ulrich who shook his head in disgust, neither noticing Yumi's death glare.

"Huh?!" Odd said glaring at her angrily, but Sissy ignored him and continued talking to Ulrich.

"Is there something you 'want' Ulrich, something you need to 'talk' about?" She said suggestively, before casting a glance at Yumi and saying snidely, "In private?"

"No!" Ulrich said furious as Yumi snarled, Odd made gagging motions causing Aelita to smile slightly.

"Go away Sissi. Your cronies are waiting for you." Odd said impatiently, waving a hand indicating for her to leave, but being Sissi she didn't take the hint, instead she did the complete opposite and sat in Jeremy's empty seat, next Aelita. The group's glares went unnoticed however.

"Hey, so where's the nerd of your group. Making out with his computer?" She asked Ulrich sickly sweetly glancing around at the cafeteria laughing darkly.

Aelita fumed and stated curtly, "Sissi stop, Jeremy is twice the person you are."

"Oh knock it off Aelita, the boy's not even here. And even if he were he'd be to busy talking to his lap top to notice you making googly eyes at him." Was Sissi's response as she waved a hand dismissively in her face.

"What?!" Aelita cried a dull pink spreading across both her cheeks..

"Oh don't try to deny it, it's so obvious. Even an idiot can tell. Poor you to fall for the complete opposite, the only person who can't!" Sissi cackled and then full out laughed, "A dorky good for nothing computer nerd loser!"

"Aelita." Yumi said quietly as tears welled in Aelita's eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Ulrich asked as she forcefully pushed away from the table using her pink bangs to hide her face and tear filled eyes.

"I have to go." She said and ran out of the lunch room, Yumi got up as well.

"Aelita!" Odd cried as Yumi followed after her, and they both disappeared from view.

"Jeez what a baby!" Sissi said moving closer to Ulrich, but he shoved her away.

"Sissi why don't you go get a life, mind your own business and stop torturing us!" Odd yelled furiously as he and Ulrich stood, both glared at her, and she glared right back.

"Oh relax, someone had to tell her." She said nonchalantly.

"Go jump in a ditch Sissi." Odd growled.

"Whatever" She said getting up and walking back to her two friends Hervé and Nicolas, who looked like puppies, happily wagging their tails as their mistress finally returned.

"And bring those baboons you call friends with you." Odd shouted.

* * *

Aelita had run from the cafeteria all the way to her dorm room, and that was an impressive run too, four hallways, a court yard, two flights of stairs, and one entirely too close encounter with Jim. Finally when she reached her door she collapsed in a heap in the doorway, tears still streaming down her face, too tired to shut the door, not that she really cared at this point.

Yumi had run the whole thing after her and came out of breath upon Aelita sobbing silently, Yumi's heart ached. A memory of her own heart breaking just two weeks ago came back, her crying quietly behind a tree, believing that Ulrich would never truly love her. Yumi kneeling next to Aelita gently put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Aelita, what's wrong?" She said softly, even though she all ready knew.

Aelita started, unaware yet of Yumi's presence,"Oh, um, Yumi" She said, hurriedly trying to wipe the tears from her eyes and compose herself, "Nothing, I just I mean I-" Aelita stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Aelita do you love Jeremy?" Yumi asked suddenly, Aelita's eyes grew large and then more tears welled in them.

* * *

"What the-" Jeremy cried at Yumi's utterly ridiculous question, nothing was making sense!

**_"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_** The voice hushed him.

"Do you have popcorn?!" He asked incredulous.

**_"Quiet.(crunch, crunch)"_**

* * *

"Oh Yumi" Aelita cried and sobbed into her shoulder. Shuddering as her heart broke.

"It's alright Aelita I know how you feel." Yumi said soothingly hugging her.

"What are you talking about?" Aelita said rubbing her eyes, "Ulrich has always loved you."

"No he hasn't. Before he was in denial, but after his kidnapping, I don't know he just changed I guess. But before it hurt so bad."

"Ha, as if Jeremy loves me!" Aelita cried angrily, "I mean seriously, I'm balling in the hallway because of a stupid little insult from Sissi of all people, I'm like a soap opera damsel! It's disgusting." She laughed shakily, "And no offence Yumi but I really wasn't expecting you to be my knight in shining armour."

Yumi laughed, "It's okay, I'm just here until Jeremy gets back" At that Aelita looked a little down fallen, "Trust me he'll be back soon, we know who the voice is now, so it's only a matter of time, and when he does come back, Jeremy will have it through his thick skull how much he really does care for you."

Aelita smiled a watery smile, "I really do love him Yumi."

Yumi smiled, and they both stood, "Yeah I know, if only Jeremy could figure out that he loves you back."


	5. Together

Jeremy continued to stare at where the screen had once been. What had just happened wasn't real. None of it was real, no, none of it.

"It's impossible" He mumbled to himself.

_**"What?"**_ The voice asked lazily.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" He cried desperately, tears threatening to fall, "God why won't you just let me-"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" The noise blasted loudly interrupting his passionate screams.

"How is that even possible?! That's never happened before!" Jeremy cried sadly.

_**"Hold that thought for a second."**_ The voice said completely ignoring him, "**_Hey, Janet. What! Oh, hey Vicky, you're there too?! No way! Oh my God! This is so cool! What floor! Yes! The what!? Seriously?" _**There was a sigh and all happiness seemed to disappear from the voice, _**"Okay Vicky listen very carefully. You take it in your hand. Okay, good. Now you turn it to the right. No the side were you don't have braceletts. Yes that side. No you can't turn it to fast. Okay, did you do that? Alright now pull! Yeah, I knew it would work. Oh a lot of people know how to do it. Trust me guys, a lot of people around here can open doors. Alright yeah I see you later. Bye love you guys!"**_

"Okay, this story is focusing way too much on your idiot friends!"

**_"Sorry, sorry! My, my what's gotten down your pants?"_** The voice asked nosily.

"What?" Jeremy asked in complete and utter confusion.

**_"So what's your issue?"_** It asked exasperated, though enjoying getting on his nerves.

"Nothing" Jeremy muttered aggravated. All he could think of was the sobbing Aelita, and his heart ached.

_**"Aw, feeling sad cause you got-"**_

**"REJECTED!!"** Susie cried happily.

**_"Shut up Susie!"_** The voice growled.

**"I have an idea. As revenge lets burn her!"**

"No!" Jeremy said firmly, "I don't care about Sissi." To be honest Jeremy had never truly cared for Sissi, well he hadn't figured that out until she said what she did, but now it was painfully obvious.

_**"Let me be the first to say it."**_ The voice said smugly _**"I told you so!"**_ She drew out the words, seemingly savoring her victory.

"Shut up nobody asked you." Jeremy muttered stubbornly. The voice snickered.

_**"So seriously, why so moody?"**_

"It's nothing"

_**"Fine whatever I guess we'll just keep watching."**_Jeremy flinched almost unable to look at the now dreaded screen, fearing what torture was to come from it. His heart still pained from the sight of Aelita's tears.

_"I really do love him Yumi" _Jeremy's heart thudded at the memory. Did he love Aelita? Jeremy put a hand to his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His heart seemed to pound harder. He just didn't know anymore. 'Thud, thud, thud thud.' But his heart seemed pretty sure, did he?

* * *

Aelita sat cross legged, under our good old oak tree(A/N: The one where Yumi had her mental break down.) She was humming a small tune to herself the wind toying with her pink locks. Then she picked up a daisy. Somewhere in the recesses of the greyness Jeremy held his breath.

She spun it gently in between her thumb and forefinger, looking intensively at the delicate white petals, the size of a fingernail.

"How did that little rhyme go?" She murmured to herself.

"Daisy daisy, pretty and lazy." Aelita stared hard at the flower remembering, "Help me see" She smiled finally finishing, "Does he love me!?"

She stopped twirling the daisy and plucked one of the petals, "He loves me," Aelita's eyes seemed to shimmer, and Jeremy's heart thudded, "He loves me not," Thud. Thud. Thud. "He loves me" Aelita's voice grew slightly quieter, "He loves me not." Thud, Aelita's voice cracked.

"Aelita!"

Aelita gasped and jumped up, she was going mad, she could have sworn. "Aelita!"

"Jeremy!" Aelita whispered tears welling in her eyes "What are you- Where have you- What?" She was confused.

"Wait Aelita, you see I, I..." Jere,y trailed off, blushing as he stuttered not looking her in the eyes.

"What" Aelita asked solemnly her heart breaking.

Jeremy gently took the one petaled daisy from Aelita's hand, and plucked the last petal "I love you"

Three girls watched this touching scene, one was Peti Kymm, a.k.a. the voice, another was tall with curly hair, and the last was a skinny Asian girl.

* * *

"Wow Peti, you did it." The girl with dark curly hair said.

"It was about time" Peti answered.

"Oh come on Vicky, that was so lame" The Asian girl said.

"It was sweet, you're just bitter Janet, cause you don't have a guy." Peti said poking the Asian, Janet, in the side.

"At least the guys I've dated know what the how to spell penguin" Janet said laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Peti said.

"Oh god, I remember." The tall girl, Vicky said, "P-E-G-H-E-N!! That was priceless!" They all laughed.

"God" Peti said hugging them, "This is gonna be so much fun having you here!"

"Whose next?" Three pairs of eyes glinted dangerously staring at their new prey.


	6. You're Insane, But Thanks

"Tell us the truth, we don't want to hurt you!" Odd growled angrily at Peti, who sat nonchalantly with her two friends. One of them whispered something in her ear, her face lit up. The girls smiled.

Peti smiled sweetly at Odd, fluttering her eyes at him, "What do you mean? Would you really hurt me Odd?" She leaned closer as her friends stifled their obvious laughs "I would never hurt you." She kissed him quickly, and then whispered something in his ear, pulling away smiling. Odd blushed and stood stone still and deathly silent, shocked. The three girls giggled.

"Oh cut it out!" Ulrich hissed wrenching Odd away from them. "Look" He jabbed a finger at Peti, "We know that you are the one who kidnapped me and Jeremy!"

"Excuse me!" Peti hissed back, "But you just poked my boob." Once again the girls broke out laughing, as Ulrich turned a very bright shade of red and slowly back away.

"Hey" Jeremy said not releasing Aelita's hand as he walked forward. The girls rolled their eyes, "I have one thing to say to you."

"What" Peti said sarcastically.

"You are disgusting, rude, insane, and immature" Peti smirked, "You caused me and my friend suffering, anguish, confusion, and mocked me continuously. You could have killed me and Ulrich. You have no regard for anyone, and hurt others for your own personal amusement." Jeremy squeezed Aelita's hand, and her own grip tightened.

Peti stood, "Can you hurry this up, we have business to attend to."

"You kidnapped me, insulted me, put my friends through hell, and treated me like an idiot."

"So?" She asked.

"Thank you." Jeremy said. Peti smiled, but said nothing as she and her friends turned and left.

* * *

"Thank you!" Ulrich cried angrily, now that the girls were well out of hearing range, "She kidnaps and humiliates us and you say thank you!? What the hell, did she mess up your brain too!?"

Jeremy didn't reply for a moment, and then he looked Ulrich dead in the eye and muttered, "No, but look what we got thanks to her." Jeremy then walked off still holding Aelita's hand firmly in his own.

Ulrich stood silently for a few moments glaring confusedly after Jeremy, when suddenly his face changed. Realization dawned over his features and he whipped around. He cursed under his breath and then took off running in the direction Peti had gone.

"Ulrich!" Yumi called running after him.

"Hey, you!" Ulrich called as he spotted Peti and her friends. They turned and smirked in perfect unison.

"What?" Peti asked lazily.

Yumi just then caught up and grabbed Ulrich's hand, he looked down at them and then back to the girls, "Thanks" he mumbled and dragged Yumi away. Peti smiled.

"Come on you two" She said.

"Ulrich you okay?" Yumi asked as they approached the famous oak tree.

"Yeah I'm fine" He said smiling and pulling her with him as he sat down.

"Good" She smiled but then looked around, "Hey where's Odd?"

"I don't know after the thing with Peti..." Ulrich whipped his head around, meeting Yumi's eyes. Realization obvious in their faces.

"Oh crap"

* * *

Odd stood still frozen where the group had left him, when three shadows fell upon him.

* * *

**_Well this is the last chapter of Einstein's Epiphany, and I'll start the next one staring, obviously Odd! But who will be his dream girl? I haven't got a clue. An OC or another character? Leave a comment with your request! _**


End file.
